Arranged Marriage
by Jamie's Lil
Summary: Es geht um die Gründerzeit; Hauptsächlich um Salazar Slytherin und nen Eigenen Charakter
1. Trostlos

Hier mal wieder ne neue FF von mir! Diesmal über Harry Potter, aber nicht in dessen Zeit, oder in der Zeit der Rumtreiber. Sondern in der GRÜNDER-Zeit^^ Davon gibt es sowieso zu wenig FFs^^ Also: die FF ist aus der Sicht von Selina, der „glücklichen"Braut. Dazu g´hab ich auch ein RPG, dort spielt mir Jani-chan den Slytherin und darum ist die FF auch ihr gewidmet^^ Ich hoffe dir gefällts auch^^ Also, dann mal los mit lesen! Viel Spaß! *alle knuddel dies lesen* Marron13 P.S.: Bitte KOMMIS!!!!!!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -  
  
Arranged Marriage - Trostlos  
  
Es regnet. Der regen prasselt gegen die Fenster der Kutsche, in der ich sitze. Dieses Geräusch hätte mich normalerweise beruhigt, so dass ich mich entspannen könnte. Aber nicht heute. Heute. Ich sitze in dieser Kutsche und warte darauf bei dieser Schule anzukommen. Hogwarts. Im Gegensatz zu anderen werde ich dort nicht als Schülerin sein. Nein, dazu wäre ich auch viel zu alt. Mein Vater hatte mich mit einem der Gründer dort verlobt. Und nun, eine Woche vor der Hochzeit wurde ich hingebracht. Nach außen hin war ich völlig ruhig. Aber in meinem inneren schrie ich und wollte weglaufen. So weit es geht von Hogwarts weg. Ich wollte nunmal nicht heiraten. Und schon gar keinen Mann wie Salazar Slytherin. Ich kannte ihn nicht persönlich. Hatte ihn noch niemals gesehen. Aber ich hatte von ihm gehört. Von seinem Charakter. Und das was ich gehört hatte, machte mir Angst. Soweit ich es wusste, war er eiskalt, kümmerte sich um niemanden und konnte nicht einmal lächeln. Mit so jemandem will ich nicht mein Leben verbringen. Ich sollte ihn sowieso nur heiraten, weil er einen Erben will. Aber warum mache ich mir Gedanken? Was sollte ich schon tun? Gar nichts. Das war es was ich tun kann. Ich kann einfach nur in dieser Kutsche sitzen und mich meinem Schicksal ergeben.  
  
Das tue ich auch. Ich lausche dem Regen und warte darauf, dass ich ankomme. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich sitze. Vielleicht Stunden, vielleicht auch nur Minuten. Ich rege mich nicht einmal. Plötzlich spüre ich wie die Kutsche sich verlangsamt und schließlich zum stehen kommt. Ich warte bis der Kutscher mir die Türe öffnet und mir heraus hilft. Ich spüre den kalten Regen auf meinem Gesicht, doch es macht mir nichts aus. Ich hebe meinen Blick und sehe mir das Schloss an. Es würde mir gefallen hier zu leben. Aber nicht mit ihm. Auf einmal sehe ich aus der Ferne eine kleine Gestalt auf mich zu kommen. Eine Hauselfe. Sie begrüßt mich mit einem Lächeln, das ich versuche zu erwidern, es aber nicht schaffe. Genaugenommen lächelte ich nicht mehr seit ich erfahren hatte, dass ich heiraten soll. Ich sitze nur noch alleine und sehe in die Ferne. Wie gerne ich doch weglaufen würde. Weit, weit weg, von allem hier. Doch ich kann nichts machen, das wird mir dauernd bewusst.  
  
Die Elfe fordert mich auf ihr ins Schloss zu folgen, was ich mit einem Nicken beantworte und recht teilnahmslos folge. Erst als ich das Schloss betrete und der Regen nicht mehr auf mich nieder fällt bemerke ich wie durchnässt ich doch bin. Ich begann nun leicht zu frieren, aber ließ mir nicht einen Moment etwas anmerken. Ich folge nur. Bei diesem Gedanken wird mir übel. Ich hasse es immer nur zu folgen, nicht meinen eigenen Weg gehen zu können. Ich denke die ganze Zeit daran dass ich hier meinem Ehemann gehorchen muss und nicht meinen eigenen Willen haben darf. Oder? Könnte es sein, dass er mich lässt? Ich bezweifle es. Alle meine Hoffnungen waren inzwischen gestorben. Ich will mich nicht weiter damit quälen.  
  
Ein leises Geräusch reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sehe auf. Die Hauselfe hat gerade eine Tür geöffnet. Die Tür zu einem Schlafzimmer. Hier werde ich wohl leben bis zur Hochzeit. Mit einem Seufzer gehe ich mit der Elfe in das Zimmer. Hier ist es schon wärmer, denn es befindet sich ein Kamin im Raum. Ich sehe die Elfe an als diese ihre Stimme hebt: „Maria wird der Herrin Tee bringen. Aber die Herrin sollte sich umziehen, sonst wird sie noch krank!"Ich nicke wieder. Ich bin wirklich nicht sehr gesprächig, doch ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen anders zu sein. Oder zumindest mich anders zu geben.  
  
Als Maria das Zimmer verlässt, nehme ich mir ein neues Kleid. Es ist schwarz, mit silbernen Stickereien darauf. Es passt zu meiner Stimmung. Ich beende meinen Gedanken und ziehe mein Kleid aus, um das schwarze an zu legen. Erst als der Rest meines Körpers trocken ist, bemerke ich wie nass mein Haar ist, von dem mir einige Strähnen ins Gesicht hängen. Doch anstatt einen Zauberspruch zu benutzen um es zu trocknen, genieße ich die Kühle. In letzter Zeit empfinde ich auch Kälte viel angenehmer als Wärme. Man kann eigentlich sagen, dass mich die Nachricht, dass ich heiraten soll sehr verändert hat. Die Frage ist nur ob dies positiv oder negativ ist.  
  
Kaum vertreibe ich diesen Gedanken, kommt Maria zurück und stellt den Tee auf einen Tisch. Sie mustert mich kurz und sagt schließlich: „Maria holt das Geschirr später. Maria wird die Herrin jetzt alleine lassen."Sie schien wohl gemerkt haben, dass ich momentan nicht viel Wert auf Gesellschaft lege. Kaum war sie weg gehe ich zum Tisch und gieße etwas Tee in eine Tasse. Doch anstatt mich hinzusetzen trete ich ans Fenster und lasse meinen Blick über das Gelände gleiten. Den Wald. Den See. Am liebsten würde ich hinein springen. Die Kälte des Wassers fühlen. Meinen Kopf zu lehren und alles hier zu vergessen. Doch ich weiß, dass ich das nie tun werde und so wende ich mich ab. Ich trinke nicht viel Tee, denn auch das war mir in den letzten Wochen vergangen. Um mich zu beschäftigen nehme ich mir einfach ein Buch und setze mich damit aufs Bett. Doch ehe ich auch nur die erste Seite fertig lese, drifte ich ins Land der Träume ab.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -  
  
So, das wars schon! Ich hoffe ihr interessiert euch für die FF und wollt ein nächstes Kapitel! Für wen es so ist, der schreibt mir BITTE einen KOMMI!! *knuddelflausch* *bettel* Ich bin Kommisüchtig und bitte lasst mich nicht auf Entzug stehen1!! ^^ Hoffentlich bis bald! Marron13 


	2. Meeting HIM

Hallo^^ Das 2. Kapitel ist da^^ Es fiel mir etwas schwerer das hier zu schreiben weil ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich glücklich ist und das hier ja eher depri sein soll^^; +drop* da hilft nicht mal Musik von Evanescence *sigh* Nun gut! Es ist wieder Jani-chan, dem allerbesten Slytherin aller Zeiten gewidmet ^^ XD Ich hoffe es gefällt euch allen und dass es nicht allzusehr misslungen ist!! Marron13 P.S.: Viel Spaß beim lesen! Achja, ehe ichs vergess: KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! XD  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -  
  
Arranged Marriage - Meeting HIM  
  
Als ich aufwache scheint mir die inzwischen untergehende Sonne schwach ins Gesicht. Ich blinzle und setze mich langsam auf. Ich sehe auf die Uhr und bemerke, dass es schon ziemlich spät ist. Ich sollte wohl aufstehen. Ich würde heute beim Abendessen meinen zukünftigen Ehemann zum ersten Mal treffen. Ich sollte mir wohl auch ein anderes Kleid anziehen. Dieses hier ist total zerknittert weil ich darin geschlafen habe. Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Schrank, nehme mir ein neues Kleid heraus. Dunkelgrün. Hm. Warum nicht. Was schwarzes ist nicht mehr drin. Ich seufzte. Etwas widerwillig ziehe ich das Kleid aus und das grüne an. Jetzt kann ich nur noch warten. Warten auf die Hauselfe, die mich zum Abendessen holen soll. Dann, warten auf die Hochzeit. Warten auf ein Baby. Warten auf...den Tod. Wieder ein Seufzer. Ich sollte wohl einmal ansehen wie er ist. Wenn es mir zu schrecklich wird, sehe ich nur noch den einen Ausweg. Oder davonlaufen. Nein! Das würde nichts bringen. Es wäre dumm.  
  
Jetzt erst bemerke ich dass es draußen nicht mehr regnet. Inzwischen schien die Sonne mehr oder weniger wieder. Dieses orange rot erinnerte mich als ich damals als Kind draußen spielte. Es wurde Abend. Die Sonne ging unter. Genau wie jetzt. Mit dem einen Unterschied. Damals fühlte ich mich frei. Heute fühle ich mich wie ein Vogel im Käfig, der keine Aussicht darauf hat jemals wieder frei zu fliegen. Traurig wende ich mich vom Fenster ab. Bei solchen Gedanken wird mir immer zum weinen zu mute. Deshalb verdränge ich sie wieder. Wie jedesmal. Ich lehne mich gegen eine Wand. Sie ist kalt. Alles in letzter Zeit erscheint mir kalt. Kalt und düster. Ich scheine nicht aufhören zu können traurigen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Als ich denn gerade fortfahren wollte klopfte es an der Tür und eine piepsige stimme drang ins Zimmer. „Herrin! Maria soll euch in die große Halle zum Essen bringen. Der Herr wünscht die Herrin zu sehen." Oh ja, natürlich. Er wünscht mich zu sehen. Und deshalb komme ich natürlich auch. Nein! So konnte ich nicht! Aber andererseits weiß ich genau, dass es nichts bringt sich dagegen zu sträuben. Das würde nur alles schlimmer machen. Und da ich mich bereits umgezogen hatte... So schritt ich langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie. Maria sah zu mir hoch und lächelte. „Die Herrin wird dem Herren gefallen. Die Herrin soll sich nicht einschüchtern lassen falls der Herr etwas kalt ist." Ich nicke nachdenklich und gehe aus dem Zimmer. Ich werde mir wohl heute noch das Schloss ansehen. Ich will mich hier bald nicht mehr verlaufen müssen, wenn ich keine Begleitung habe.  
  
Als ich unten war, in der Eingangshalle führte mich Maria in eine Andere Halle. Vier große Tische waren darin mit den Schülern. Ich wusste was es damit auf sich hatte. Die Schule war bekannt und ich habe einiges gelesen. Danach lasse ich meinen Blick zum Lehrertisch wandern. Es sind noch nicht viele da. Es sitzen überhaupt nur 2 Leute am Tisch. Ein alter Greis und ein junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar und einer großen Statur. Das ist dann wohl mein Verlobter. Ich musste immer wieder seufzen. Erst recht als ich seinen Blick sehe. Eiskalt. Genau wie mir erzählt wurde. Schluckend ging ich Richtung Lehrertisch. Als er mich erspäht erschaudere ich. Seine Augen scheinen noch kälter als sowieso schon geworden zu sein. Ich sehe zu wie er aufsteht und mich begrüßt. Förmlich. Nicht wie man jemanden begrüßt mit dem man sein Leben verbringen will. Kritisch sieht er mich an. Ich kann mir geradezu denken was er jetzt denkt. Es muss an meinem Blick liegen. Ich hatte ihn ebenfalls auf kühl gestellt. Will keinerlei Angst zeigen. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen für mich.  
  
„Setzt euch"Seine Stimme ist ruhig. Aber es macht einem beinahe mehr Angst als angeschrien zu werden. Dennoch sage ich nichts und setze mich hin. Immer wieder sehe ich mich um. Die Schüler tuscheln. Ich fühle mich mehr als unwohl deswegen. Er scheint es zu bemerken, deshalb fängt er ein Gespräch an. Ich rede mit ihm, allerdings nur sehr halbherzig. Ohne jedes Gefühl. Das Essen erscheint endlich. Ich bin erleichtert. Er hatte gerade angefangen von der Hochzeit zu sprechen. Allerdings hatte er mir vorher klar gemacht, dass ich keine Liebe von ihm zu erwarten habe. Das einzige was er von mir wolle sei ein Erbe. Als hätte ich das nicht schon längst gewusst. Wie auch immer. Gemächlich fangen wir zu essen an. Wobei. Mein Appetit ist nicht sehr groß. War er noch nie. Allerdings esse ich noch viel viel weniger als sonst. Ihm scheint es egal zu sein. Umso besser. Wenn er mich nicht beachtet muss ich ihn auch nicht beachten und darüber war ich froh. Andererseits denke ich sowieso nur daran, dass ich ihn heiraten muss und es dann kein zurück gibt. Nie mehr.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -  
  
So^^ Das wärs dann mal wieder! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich weiß dass es ziemlich kurz ist, aber wie gesagt ich tu mir irgendwie schwer^^; Bitte schreibt mir VIIIEEEELE Kommies^^ *kommi-süchtig bin XD* Naja, dann hoff ich mal mir fällt depri-schreiben in nächster Zeit etwas leichter!^^ Bis zum nächsten mal!! Marron13 P.S.: KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!! XD 


End file.
